Blizzard's Guild
by looptar
Summary: The title sucks I know, I don't know if you will like the story but I tried anyway, Blizzard was doing fine until one day his best friend calls him Rated T for cursing, Horror atm but It will become a romance horror later
1. Chapter 1

What's up this is my horror story I don't wanna say much else so enjoy

or not enjoy! Disclaimer: I own nothing except the characters I make up

and the guild name....

When you see this -words- its showing what Blizzard is thinking something

Characters in this chapter followed by ages then followed by rank in guild, followed by their gender

Blizzard---15 2nd Member Male

David---17 3rd member Male

Celestial---16 Jr. Master Female

Mejic-----19 Master Male

Sparks---13 1st member Male

Jessy---17 3rd member Female

Ch. 1 8:29 P.M.

Blizzard's P.O.V.

It was starting to get late I decided to go to Elinia for some rest and say hi David he was one of my guild mates and my best bud we hung out together all the time. "Dude get over to Jessy's house some big shit just went down your not going to believe this!" David said panicking " Dude I'll be over there soon" I told him -He probably saw Jessy cheating on him she got pregnant he thinks its his baby but its

probably some warrior's, if you ask me Jessy is a whore she slept with everyone she met except for girls and me- I arrived several minutes later he met me outside her house " Dude whats wrong?" I asked he had tears in his eyes he has never cried before " Jessy is dead I went over

to meet her she had something to tell me I went to her house and she was just fuckin' there on the floor dead there was blood everywhere her stomach was split open!" He told me I was shocked "Oh my fucking god what sick fuck would do this!" I asked him

- Holy shit man- " I don't know why would someone do this she never did anything to hurt anyone!" He said " We gotta do something!"I told him

" Maybe we should tell the guild I don't fucking know!" He started panicking again " David calm down don't start panicking let's meet the guild at the base tomorrow most of them are asleep" I said to him " I guess can I crash at your place tonight? I don't think I can handle staying by myself to" He asked me still sobbing. "Ya man whatever you want" I told him...

The next day, " David I called the guild we will meet them at 9:00 am today!" I told him I slept on the couch down stairs

He used my bed he didn't respond so I went up the stairs and a thought when into my head - Oh my god what if he killed himself

fuck fuck fuck- I ran upstairs thank god he was juts sleeping, I let him sleep twenty minutes before we met the guild

" David wake up we are meeting the guild in twenty minutes." I told him shaking his shoulder " Ya okay just let me put on my gear

I waited " Okay I'm ready... I still can't fuckin' believe what happened man" He told me " Hey it's gonna be okay" I tried to comfort him

" No its not she is dead!" He yelled at me.

At guild HQ

" Guys what did you want to talk to us about?" asked Mejik. " Guys, David found Jessy dead last night she had her stomach cut open"

I told them. " Holy shit dude we gotta kill the fucker that did this!" said Sparks he was the youngest in our guild he was to young to hear

about this but Mejic said he was part of the guild so he had to come. " I'm so sorry David I know you two were having a baby, I'm so sorry"

Celestial said running over to hug him -That was like Cele comforting other people- " What the fuck, do you know who did it?" Mejic asked

" No we have no idea." I told him. - The talking went on like this for hours it seemed like. " David if you need anything just ask" Mejic

said. " If you find out who did it you gotta tell me I'll kill him!" Sparks said. " Again I'm so sorry Just call if you need anything!" Cele

told him " Bye bro I'll see you later don't do anything Jessy would hate you for." I told him.

The End CH.1

So how did you like it? I worked fairly hard on it I'm sorry it is short I just don't want to invest time into this if no one is going to read it but If I get enough reviews ( 1 or 2) I will start work on the 2nd ch. which is definitively gonna be longer!


	2. Kage

What's up this is Ch.2 of my story I promised you I would write it and guess what I finally got around to it.... So I have been working on my punctuation and about the vulgar language in my story.

Well the characters are based off an actual guild I was in and we always cursed a lot but I guess I will tone it down a bit. This ch. will be better.

And -this means the character is thinking something-. Off to the story! Disclaimer: I own nothing

Ch.2 Kage

(Blizzard's P.O.V.) 10:00 P.M.

I went to my house to rest. "I am going to find Jessy's killer." I told myself

Even if she was a whore David was my friend. I was making some cereal when I heard something outside my house. I grabbed my claw and went outside quietly I then saw a hooded figure trying

to pick the lock on my windows. " Hey what are you doing?" I asked him. He pulled out a knife and

began running at me. He was fast and got too close for me to use my claw I began running.

About half way down the street I tripped over a vine -Oh my god how could I have done that!-

I quickly got up he was about 10 feet behind me I began to panic. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my back. "Help!" I screamed while running I was about to black out from blood loss.

I figured I had about one minute before I completely blacked out I was going to make the most of it.

I used haste on myself and just barely got in range I quickly began throwing my steelys at him

half of them missed but I got him in the arm at least I thought I did.

2:23 A.M.

"Where am I?" I asked myself I was in a dark, foul smelling room laying down .

"You are in my basement Blizzard." The man who stabbed me told me. " Who are you?" I asked him. "I am not answering your questions" He responded.

I tried to get up but noticed he had tied up my feet and hands. "Let me go now!" I screamed at him.

"No" He said simply pulling out a dagger. " What are you going to do?" I asked him getting scared.

He didn't say anything. I started moving my hands trying to get free one of them slipped out luckily

he didn't notice this. He came closer he was about to stab me in the stomach I quickly stroke him in the face with my fist he dropped the dagger like I hoped but it was on the floor the strike only disabled

him for a second he picked up the dagger and carved it into my stomach. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" I yelled coughing up blood at the same time. "Why would you do this?" I asked him.

"..." He didn't say anything again. -I'm gonna die any way I might as well try one last time- I told myself. I went and grabbed the dagger in his hand praying he wouldn't overpower me.

I caught him by surprise and took it out of his hand. " Give me the knife." He told me in a calm voice

" Fuck you. " I mumbled to him stabbing him in the chest while he was on the ground using various

curse words I cut the ropes the bound be to the table I was on getting up I ran as fast as I could which wasn't very fast with both of my stab wounds. But he wasn't very good at taking pain apparently

because he was still on the ground I didn't want to take the chance of trying to kill him.

I ran out of his house and noticed I was in Kerning City thank god Cele lives here.

-I have to find her house- I told myself I started walking I didn't have the energy to run anymore.

3:46 A.M.

I finally found her house I couldn't stand anymore so I crawled up her door step.

I began knocking on the bottom of her door. After five minutes of knocking I finally heard her walking down stairs " Oh my God who is it I am trying to sleep!" I heard her yelling seconds before she opened the door. "Blizzard what h-h-h-happened?" she asked me stuttering. " Hel----" I couldn't finish the sentence.

4:39 A.M.

(No ones P.O.V.)

Celestial carried Blizzard onto her couch " Okay Blizzard this is gonna hurt a lot" She told him.

She took out a needle and some thread and began sewing the wound to close it. He screamed in pain.

"Please don't scream Blizzard!"She told him. Later she finally finished and Blizzard fell asleep

she went upstairs and went to bed too.


End file.
